


After Hours

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Closet Sex, Community: hogwarts365, Infidelity, M/M, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: He never expected to cheat, and he wouldn't have guessed that it would be with Potter's son. Why would he have thought he'd end up in a storage closet? Age Disparity (52/26)





	

They were on their way to another late meeting when Albus pulled Draco into a storage closet. "Merlin, finally!" Albus muttered.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked before Albus gave him a rough kiss.

"Having you." He pushed Draco against a wall of boxes, kissing down his neck and tugging his shirt from his trousers. "I've been smelling your aftershave for hours and didn't think that shrew of an assistant would ever go home." 

Draco grunted and closed his eyes. He tried to think of an argument… something to stop Albus's hand rubbing his prick. "We shouldn't be doing this here. It's too risky."

Albus ignored him and started in on his buckle and zip. Between kisses, Albus managed to whisper, "If you're that worried, you'll have to stay quiet while I suck you."

"Albus," Draco pleaded, knowing this was too chancy no matter how good it felt. Albus grinned at him as he pumped Draco's cock, licking the head and sucking him into his greedy hot mouth. 

It had been almost forty years since Draco had been sucked off in a closet, and he couldn't remember it ever feeling this good. Albus was a sight on his knees, head tilted back so Draco could look into his eyes while Albus sucked and licked his cock. 

Draco ran his fingers through Albus's hair, gripping tight as he started to fuck Albus's mouth. "You are such a horny slut. My cock loves your holes, loves fucking you." 

Albus rubbed his nose against Draco's belly and hummed his agreement. Draco threw his head back, holding his breath to keep from moaning. There were no sounds but the wetness of Albus's mouth, nothing to see but Albus's stretched lips.

Finally, the sensations became too much and Draco let go. He thrust again and again, watching his cock slide in and out, forgetting about everything but Albus until he was choking back a cry as he came.

"You're going to fuck me later," Albus whispered against his leg. Draco nodded and smoothed Albus's hair. He'd give Albus anything he wanted. Draco pulled him up and kissed his puffy lips, tasting himself and wishing he could fuck him right then.


End file.
